


Моя мечта холодна как лед

by Broiler747



Category: Angry Birds - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:54:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29802528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Broiler747/pseuds/Broiler747
Summary: Гейл остается другом Стеллы несмотря ни на что. И она должна об этом знать.
Relationships: Gale/Stella (Angry Birds)





	Моя мечта холодна как лед

Когда-то давно Гейл казалась милой потеряшкой, которая постоянно копается и никогда не приходит вовремя. Ни за что на свете не станет прикладывать к чему-либо усилий. Никогда не позволит себе хоть минуту без жеманства и лени. Несмотря на это все Стелла ее любила, прощала ей все ее слабости, зная, что сама не без недостатков. Этого требовал долг дружбы, такой же невесомый и парящий высоко в небе как перо, оторвавшееся от крыла. Тот самый, что позволял настойчиво, но вежливо требовать своего, когда дело касалось всех — Виллоу, Поппи, Далии и Луки. Стелла знает о том, что дружба — ценнейший из даров, потому всегда держалась за них, никогда не оставляя в беде. По поведению Гейл было трудно сказать, знает ли она о том же, о чем и Стелла. Ее было трудно понять, причем всегда. Она была какой-то не то отстраненной, не то слишком зацикленной на себе. Стелла всегда закатывала глаза, когда та занималась самолюбованием перед зеркалом. Что-то неприятно саднило в груди от понимания, что Гейл остается самовлюбленной эгоисткой, как ей ни намекай, что в мире есть вещи важнее собственного отражения. Стелла вспыльчивая, потому иногда, не контролируя себя, в некоторые моменты начинала отчитывать Гейл, если видела как та в очередной раз занималась своими непонятными делами вместо того, чтобы быть со всеми. Надо признать, лицо Гейл в такие моменты являло собой очень растерянное выражение, которое тут же остужало гнев Стеллы. Ей искренне казалось, что та ее понимает и осознает, как же плохо она поступает, отстраняясь ото всех.

Теплая улыбка рождалась у Стеллы, когда она наблюдала за другими своими друзьями, когда те заняты своими увлечениями. У Гейл, наверное, увлечение выражается в том, чтобы немного посидеть в одиночестве и подумать, а, может, та просто ищет себя в чем-то, в каком-то творчестве или занятии. Так успокаивала себя Стелла. Тепло в груди и тихий трепет сопровождали эти догадки. Так важно знать, что твой лучший друг разделяет те же самый взгляды, что и ты. С этим нахождение рядом друг с другом становится бесконечным летним праздником, где нет места ни непогоде, ни холоду.

Стелла разочаровывается и в себе, и в лучшей подруге, когда в их жизни появляются свиньи. Мерзкие, глупые, гадкие. Все бы ничего, но Гейл стала их королевой, причем по чистой случайности — просто надела на себя корону. Стелла тяжело переживает предательство, пытаясь сразу смириться с тем, что произошло. Память заботливо подбрасывает те моменты, когда Гейл занималась только собой. У Стеллы первые дни что-то ноет в груди, болит, событие никак не становится нормой. Она искренне ждет тот момент, когда Гейл устанет от новых друзей и вернется, даже запрещает торгать ее вещи другим. Правда, их случайные столкновения через месяц, открывают глаза Стеллы — Гейл никогда не вернется, она наконец-то нашла себя. Злость примешивается к чувству тоски, мгновенно приходит понимание того, что она всегда ошибалась в Гейл, та не изменилась за секунды, получив власть, а всегда была такой, только скрывала это. Смотря на то, как та командует свиньями, с каким презрением смотрит на всех, как держится, Стелла все больше хочет ее побить. Нет ни слез, ни истерик, только тихая, всепоглощающая злость. «Она разбила то, что было у нас общим. Отказалась от этого, отвернулась не только от меня! Никогда ни во что меня не ставила!» — раздражается Стелла, замечая недовольный взгляд Гейл, мельком остановившийся на ней. Стелла не может припомнить ничего хорошего, что между ними было. Задетая за живое всем этим, она с каким-то непонятным звуком отворачивается, а после идет вперед, не разбирая дороги. Маленький Лука потом скажет, что никогда еще не видел ее настолько злой.

Каждый шаг розовой птички отдается болью в ее ножках. Несвязанные мысли проскальзывают в голове, раздражая и без того глубокую рану. Стелла никого не хочет видеть, ни с кем не хочет говорить, ей нужно только одно — ответ на вопрос, как одна птица только может так подло поступать с другой. «Хорошо, что я ушла от Гейл, или я бы ее убила», — эта мысль гремит в голове как гром, а после спустя минуту, когда Стелла наконец остановилась в той части острова, которую не смогла узнать, и слезы тоненькими дорожками начинают литься из глаз. Стелла ужалена в самое сердце, она никогда не думала, что предательство в ее жизни хоть когда-нибудь случится, а особенно не думала, что оно придет от того, кто ей так дорог. Чувство того, что тебя променяли на какую-то безделицу, которая когда-нибудь наскучит, — самое жуткое ощущение из возможных. «Я никогда ее не прощу! Никогда!» — мыслит Стелла, все равно в глубине души надеясь на то, что Гейл вернется. Вернется к ней. В отчаянии приходит понимание того, что она не хочет враждовать с Гейл, а больше всего на свете хотела бы, чтоб все было как раньше. Принять то, что Гейл теперь все равно, что она чувствует, — больнее всего. Как радуга после дождя и будто бы на зло приходят те моменты, когда им было весело друг с другом, они витают в воздухе, переливаясь всем возможными красками. Стелла боится, что они потеряют свое сияние с минутами или вовсе исчезнут.

Любая боль притупляется со временем, превращаясь во что-то менее острое. У Стеллы она преобразилась в обыкновенное равнодушие — что бы ни затеяла Гейл, она просто это игнорирует, думая о чем-то своем и занимаясь чем-то посторонним. Стелла сознательно подавляет в себе эмоции, иногда позволяя себе немного гнева, чтобы хоть как-то реагировать на происходящее. Она приходит в норму, даже оставленные Гейл вещи отдает тому, кому они понравились — Поппи. Жизнь возвращается в привычное русло, даже забавно порой наблюдать за тем, как свиньи под предводительством Гейл пытаются сделать хоть что-нибудь организованно и слажено. Стелла не признается себе, но тайно любуется сиреневой птичкой: в ее движениях по-прежнему мало величественности, та отдает приказы не с королевским изяществом, а чисто с дамским капризом. И выглядит это комично. Стелле немного грустно от того, что она не может поделиться этими наблюдениями с Гейл. И грустно от того, что та не смогла себя проявить в другом роде деятельности, а не в правлении свиньями. «Я скучаю по старой Гейл. Ну что она из себя строит?» — тоскливо переливается мысль рядом со счастливыми воспоминаниями. Тяжелый вздох вырывается из груди. Гейл ведет себя при Стелле так, словно рисуется, это вызывает непонимание и невеселый смех.

Все же довольно часты моменты, когда Свин Красавец просит помощи у бывших друзей Гейл. Она всегда была не особо внимательна, а получив кучу неуклюжих прислужников, так вообще забыла об осторожности. Окрыленная своим положением, она никогда не смотрит по сторонам, если у нее есть цель. Чего только стоило то золотое яйцо. В попытках его найти, Гейл часто попадала в передряги, Стелла же приходила на выручку. Она испытывала и состояние жуткого страха за жизнь Гейл и радость о того, что, казалось, помирилась с ней, и очередные разочарования, когда понимала, что Гейл ее просто использует. Именно в эти моменты к ней тихонько закрадывалось осознание, что несмотря ни на какие выходки она дорожит Гейл и никогда не позволит ей ни погибнуть, ни быть забытой. Поначалу это казалось странным, а потом еще более отчаянное открытие посетило Стеллу — она поняла, что просто любит Гейл. Горько, отчаянно и несмотря ни на что. Она разделяла радость друзей, когда золотое яйцо было брошено в море, но в то же время беспокоилась за Гейл. Стелле было не все равно, куда та вдруг побежала со своей свитой. Она не знала, что ей делать, ведь в те немногие моменты, когда Гейл находилась рядом, они переходили на личности. Ей же почему-то хотелось сказать то, что она чувствует уже очень давно. К тому же, надежда, что власть когда-нибудь Гейл наскучит, не покидала ее никогда.

Прошло немало дней с того момента, как она видела Гейл в последний раз. Стелла все размышляла над своими дальнейшими действиями, она выждала момент, когда все отвлеклись на свои дела, чтобы взять параплан и обследовать остров… Понадобилось не так много времени, чтобы обнаружить большую фиолетовую точку где-то на на пляже в окружении малых, зеленых. Стелла, набравшись мужества, снижается.

Заметив бывшую подругу, Гейл вздергивает клюв, отказываясь обращать к ней взгляд. Стелла усмехается: «Изгнанная принцесса, пытается восстановиться после провала» и подходит ближе. Недовольным, уже знакомым и холодным тоном Гейл ее останавливает:

— Ты зачем сюда пришла?

— Мне нужно с тобой поговорить.

Все свиньи внимательно следят за Стеллой, провожают каждое движение, ждут команды напасть, особенно взвинчен Свин Красавец, но она не боится. Гейл раскатисто хохочет, Стелла закатывает глаза.

— Поговорить? Нам? О чем?

— Если не спустишься, не узнаешь, — получается устало. Гейл щурит глаза.

— Ты хоть знаешь, с кем…

— Гейл, перестань ходить вокруг да около. Мне не до твоих речей, — обрывает ее Стелла, а потом тихо, с горечью добавляет: — Выслушай меня.

По Гейл видно, что та думает, как на это отреагировать, но в итоге в звенящей тишине и глухом молчании, состраивает пару странных рож, а после все же поднимается с импровизированного трона. Она медленно подходит ближе, сразу видно, что до настоящей принцессы ей очень и очень далеко, в ее движениях по-прежнему больше позерства, чем величия, Стелла, пробурчав что-то неразборчивое, не выдерживает, хватает Гейл за крыло, а потом тянет в сторону. Никто не успевает среагировать, как они вдвоем оказываются в зарослях. Гейл поражена, не знает, что сказать, но взгляд Стеллы каким-то образом обрывает все ее возможные возражения. Стелла пару минут рассматривает Гейл, а после, вздохнув, начинает говорить:

— Знаю, для тебя сейчас самое важное — это твое типа государство. Я и не надеюсь на то, что ты еще помнишь, как мы были лучшими подругами.

Гейл с непониманием уставилась на Стеллу, но прерывать ее почему-то не стала.

— Я хотела тебе сказать все то, что чувствую по поводу твоего преображения. Не скрою, я была почти убита твоим уходом, ненавидела тебя долгое время, желала с тобой разобраться, но время шло, несмотря на свою грусть, я все сталкивалась с тобой, наблюдала за тобой… Я хочу сказать, Гейл, что нам довелось пережить вместе много приключений, пускай и ином качестве нежели друзья и, знаешь, я поняла, что не могу обижаться на тебя…

Гейл выглядела одновременно заинтересованной и удивленной, видно было, что речь ее заинтересовала. Стелла не могла этого видеть, потому что смотрела куда угодно, только не на нее.

— Ты дорога мне несмотря ни на какие своих глупости, ужимки, жадность и ослепленность властью. Я никак не одобряю того, что ты с собой сделала, но знай, что бы с тобой ни случилось, я всегда приду к тебе на помощь… Я… Я люблю тебя, Гейл. И, надеюсь, что ты когда-нибудь устанешь от своих игрищ и вернешься ко мне… Вот, что я хотела тебе сказать. Теперь можешь идти сходить с ума дальше.

Стелла, не смотря на Гейл, собралась уходить. Будто бы солнечный луч коснулся лица и сердца Гейл, на миг она забыла о своей короне. Стелла не видела, какое вдруг стало растерянное выражение у лица Гейл, словно в очередной раз произошла беседа о ее лени; не видела, как в ее глазах что-то мелькнуло, и не почувствовала, как в ее груди что-то дрогнуло. 

Но она не успела сделать и пары шагов в сторону, как почувствовала себя в крепких объятиях.


End file.
